Letters from the Marauders
by marrythepirate
Summary: The Marauders are spending the summer at James' house--but still feel the need to write letters to each other.


Hi guys--first of all, this isn't actually a proper update. I'm just fixing the story a little bit so it makes it easier to read. Here is the key: Remus writes in italics, Peter's writing is underlined, Sirius' is bold and James' is normal. You know what to do if you like it--or even if you don't like it. Please review! Thanks, Mireia

_June 29th, 1976_

_Dear Mr Padfoot,_

_Mr Moony would like to request he get off of his derriére and actually get some homework done this summer. He also warns Mr Padfoot that his family is no excuse—he happens to know that Mr Padfoot is staying for the entire summer with Mr Prongs, whose sanity has clearly left the premises._

_But seriously, Padfoot, I know what you and Prongs are going to be doing all summer long. Lazing about and eating and practicing illegal magic and throwing all common sense to the wind. At least I'll be able to come and check on you guys for a few weeks, since James invited me over. Then we'll see about homework happening! You'll be under the supervision of a prefect! Not that it makes much difference to you and Prongs. It never does, does it?_

_My time of the month went fine, as usual. I told you guys that you didn't need to come out and help me. I've been surviving for years, I'll survive a bit longer. Was a kind of lonely, I'll admit, though. I can't wait until we're all back at Hogwarts and free again._

_I woke up yesterday morning after the transformation to not one, not two, not three, but four letters from you guys. One from you and Prongs each and two from Wormy. He's apparently getting heckled a bit from the relatives at his house—some kind of family reunion. Your letter was great, just be careful what you say in them, please. I wouldn't put it past my mum to read all of my correspondence, just to make sure I haven't got a girlfriend or something. I'm telling Prongs and Wormy the same things, don't worry, it's not just you._

_So again, get work done, don't put incriminating things in your letters and get ready, cause in two weeks, Pete and I are going to kick you out of the house!_

_Yours,_

_The Menacing Madness of the Moon,_

_a.k.a. Moony_

July 3

Dear Moony,

I am suffering here. GET ME OUT! I am surrounded by relatives telling me that my hair is too long and I'm not getting enough exercise and asking how I'm doing in school and whether I have a girlfriend and on and on and on.

SAVE ME!

How'd full moon go? Have you heard from Sirius or James? They've written to me a couple times. I got this really weird cousin that I never knew was a part of the family before. She's really tall and blonde and she walks like a model. She looks a bit like Sirius' cousin Narcissa, but don't worry, I doubt she's a Death Eater. It's just kind of strange—you know my family. Short and fat and brown haired. And I've never heard of her before. S'weird.

Hey, after we all go over to James', does everybody want to come to my place for a week or two? Please? I mean, we've got all summer long. And even if my relatives are there, we can get around them. I really don't want to have to be alone the entire summer.

Write to me Moony and tell me about everything. I seriously need some distraction here. Thanks!

Pete

7/12/76

mr prongs would like to remind mr padfoot that just because he shares his house does not mean that he will put up with junk all over it. and he advises mr padfoot to wash his socks for once in a lifetime.

**Prongs—**

**Get a life.**

**—Padfoot**

_July 14th, 1976_

_Dear Prongs,_

_I'll be there as soon as I can pack. DO NOT rush me._

_Yours,_

_Moony_

July 14

Dear Prongs,

I'm coming by Floo, since Mum doesn't think it's safe to fly and she can't Apparate me there, what with all the relatives. If I come by 2 pm, is that good?

Peter

7/14/76

sure wormy, sounds great.

**7/14**

**Dear World,**

**In the spirit of all the letter writing, I, Sirius Padfoot Black, am writing a letter to the WORLD. I have no doubt you all appreciate it.**

_July 16th, 1976_

_Dear Messrs Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Mr Moony would like to request that you not wake him up at 5 am again with "Lumos", water and pixies. He does not care how difficult he is to wake up._

_P.S. He would like to add that Mr Padfoot has the breath of a Nundu. He advises him to brush his teeth every now and again._

7/19/76

hey guys, what do you say we go out on a picnic sort of thing today? we can get twizzle to pack us a lunch and we can leave a note for my mum. i say we meet in the lounge at 6 tomorrow morning. moony, if you're not there at six, we will proceed up to your room and drag you out of bed in the most brutal way we can. come to think of it, that goes for anyone who doesn't get there at six.

July 19

Dear James,

We can't all be early birds like you. And give Moony a break—you're usually the one late to class.

Peter

P.S. Haven't you ever heard of capital letters?

_July 20th, 1976_

_Dear Whomever May Be Listening (Reading),_

_Upon this fateful day (July 20th), I, Remus John Lupin (Moony) set forth quill to this paper to record the day's events._

_At exactly 6:00 a.m. this morning Marauder James Potter (Prongs) was downstairs in the lounge awaiting the arrival of the other three young lads. At 6:02 a.m., he decided that they were not coming and promptly went upstairs to drag them out of bed. He met Marauder Sirius Black (Padfoot) on stairs._

_"Where were you?!" the first Marauder said to the second._

Moony, that sounds like the beginning of a really bad joke.

_Shut up Peter._

Just saying…

_"It's only just past six, give me a break." The second Marauder said._

_The two of them proceeded further up the stairs to meet Marauder Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) coming out of him room yawning._

_The three of them kept climbing the stairs up to the fourth, and final Marauders bedroom, the noble, handsome, clever and witty Remus Lupin (Moony)._

**Who was snoring.**

_Was not!_

Was too.

_Was not!_

**Anyways…**

_They then began hitting him with pillows, pulling him off his bed, throwing—_

Moony?

_Yes?_

Could we just skip to the good part?

_Oh fine…_

_The four boys finally managed to get downstairs and collect the excellent lunch that had been laid out for them. Leaving a note telling Mrs Potter not to worry, that they would be back before dark and that they would try not to do anything illegal, the four boys set off on foot._

_Before long, they came to a meadow with a pond in it. The place was known to Prongs and before long they were all pulling each other in and splashing and creating quite a lot of mayhem._

_Soon after, they got rather bored with this and retreated back onto dry land, to eat the fabulous picnic that had been laid out for them, which included oeufs. And—_

Moony what are oeufs?

_Look it up in the dictionary Wormtail._

_After eating, they all lay (lay? Laid? Low?) around on the grass for a rather interesting game of Truth or Dare, since they couldn't think of anything else to play. In the middle of said game however, a certain young lady they were all acquainted with (and whom Marauder James Potter would like to become even more acquainted with) entered the scene._

_"What are you lot doing here?" she demanded._

_There was some rapid thinking done._

_"Why, we're practicing for the All Wizard Summer and Fall Singing Talent Competition, Evans dearest," Marauder Sirius replied. "Listen."_

_He thereby began shouting some obscene nonsense—_

**It was my best ballad!**

_He gave the other Marauders looks that they should join him. Miss Evans fled under siege of toneless singing._

_After chasing her back to her house, almost getting arrested for harassment by a Muggle policeman, spying on Miss Evans and half a dozen other pretty girls and eating ice cream at an outdoor restaurant, all four of the Marauders decided it was time to return home. There they got screamed at by an irate Mrs Potter for leaving without telling her, for getting in trouble with the policeman and for taking all the oeufs._

Moony, what are—

_Not now Pete!_

_All four Marauders were grounded for two days and are now trying to come up with some form of entertainment that does not involve soap, bricks and Marauder Sirius' head. Good-bye sanity._


End file.
